The Strings of Time
by Inferni
Summary: Life goes on, though Tails is not happy in his. When a stranger offers him a chance to fix things, the fox willingly pays his price. The full cost of changing the past, however, is not always obvious to the future... Book 1 of the Bloodlines Saga.
1. A Deal with the Devil

_Author's Notes:_

Wow. I haven't wrote in a while.

I've always adored Tails x Cosmo, but always been afraid to try it. Keeping character personalities in line hasn't always been my strong point, and failing to do so in my favorite setting would severely wound me. I'm also afraid to try anything more than a one-shot since my failure with Cycle's End. Lastly, I haven't had Raw Japanese-to-English translations of the third season of Sonic X to use as reference material. But now I have that last one taken care of at least.

Therefore, I'm going to try and venture beyond my comfort zone and do more than one chapter. Not quite sure how far I'll get, but I'm going to at least try. And that's (supposedly) the first step to becoming a better writer.

Also, I shamelessly stole this concept from Indigo44. He wasn't and still isn't going anywhere with it, so I don't feel too bad over the theft.

Bloodlines Saga:  
1. [The Strings of Time]  
2. [Ghost ARK]  
3. [Project Gateway]  
4. ?

* * *

**The Strings of Time**

Rain pattered the windows, but he didn't care. He didn't care about most anything these days. Oh sure, he'd jump in the plane as quick as could be when his friends needed him. It was Eggman stirring up trouble usually, his plans of world domination barely on reprieve since their return to Mobius. But something was different from their former adventures. There wasn't a spark in him, an interest or excitement. It was like his spirit had died, but his body never got the message to shut down.

Thunder cracked outside, the kitsune's ears flinching in response to the storm's increase in intensity. There was something he actually did care about, the fury beyond his home convincing him to go see to its safety. Sliding from his Workbench, Miles Tails Prower carefully walked around one of the small planes in his garage. The hangar door was shut, but it wouldn't be the first time if the storm blew it open or if the room flooded.

His goal came into sight on one of the diagram tables: a thornless pink rose in an ornate pot. Tails carefully picked it up and held it as if made of glass, walking to the side door into his house and pressing a foot pedal beside the portal he'd installed just for ease of such circumstance. The door gently swung inward and closed behind him.

In the living area, the fox again softly set down his plant on the end table beside the couch, placing it upon one of many water-catching plates that he'd set around the house, also just for his beloved flower. He suspected his friends may have frowned slightly on the amount of time he'd spent designing and implementing the many accommodations he'd made, but it had helped to dull the pain of his loss only a few months ago, and still gave him something to do with his time which he seemed to waste more and more as it steadily marched on.

The wind picked up, whistling through conifer trees as Tails set about a fire to keep his house warm for the evening. It was not long before the crackle of flames began to snap in the fireplace, the twin-tailed fox settling into a chair as he stared outside at the flashes of lightning. The plants began to thrash wildly under howling gale, rain turning to downpour as the full might of the storm began to assault his house. Something about the power and suddenness of the tempest disturbed the fox, and he picked up his plant to cradle as he wrapped his tails around him in gentle comfort.

Another lightning bolt flashed down, brighter than those before, its light a hue of violet rather than fluorescent. A spark lept from Miles' flower to his nose, and the fox recoiled while blinking. With unexpected abruptness, the fire snuffed out like a candle, leaving the kitsune in darkness.

Now Tails was not superstitious, but under the circumstances it would be hard for anyone not to be at least a little afraid. Another bolt of colored light struck just outside a window, and it took all his concentration not to drop his flower in shock. As his eyes adjusted back to the dark, the fox's eyes were drawn to the floor beside him. There, upon the carpet, his shadow was outlined with a silver lining, and was slowly crawling away.

Jumping up with fright, Tails made a yelp as he skittered over to the corner of the room, clutching his plant closely to his chest. His shadow continued to crawl in a circle until it was just before the empty fireplace. Once there, a bubbling pool of darkness formed and obscured it. From within this cauldron, it slowly rose, no longer flat but three dimensional.

In another few seconds, it was done. The room's temperature seemed to drop, a rapid chill settling against the background noise of rain splattering against wood and glass. Standing now where once was only a shadow, was Tails' twin. He wasn't exact, in fact there were differences as obvious as between Sonic and Shadow. Where Miles had yellow fur, this one's was a bleak gray with shoes to match. And rather than blue eyes he had ones of neon orange, stark against the darkness of the room. Most disturbing of all, however, was the lack of any mouth… but that did not stop the doppelganger from speaking.

"So long it's been, steadily reforming myself," spoke the shadow given form, his gaze slowly scanning the room as his jaw worked despite the orifice for the sound to exit. "I was beginning to think I would never find a beacon to draw me forth from the void."

Those bright eyes stopped, settling on the corner where Tails hid. "But here I am, and only because of your sorrow, so strong that it is. I thank you, Miles Tails Prower." At this, the shadowy twin bowed graciously, not unlike an introduction he had done in another time and space.

After a few more moments, curiosity and courage overpowered fear, and the fox took tentative steps toward the doppelganger. "Who… Who are you? How did you do that?"

The shadow fox's arm fell, slowly beginning to shamble toward Tails like a zombie. "I'm Mephiles… Mephiles the Dark. And I have come… To help you."

"Help?..." repeated the fox, taking a step backwards as fear crept back with each step Mephiles took toward him.

The doppelganger stopped, his head rising as he stared at the kitsune. "Yes… Your torment was the fuel of my resurrection, your shadow my vessel. In return, I shall offer you your heart's desire… For a price."

"My heart's desire?" he repeated again, his eyes dilating at the implication. The fox turned to look at the flower in his hands, his mind daring to dream a moment. Just as quickly, the bubble of hope burst, and Tails shook his head free of the temptation Mephiles was casting. "Impossible. She's dead, there's nothing you or anyone else can do to change that." He did not know what this Mephiles was, but his untrustworthiness was practically screamed by his appearance and aura.

The dark one chuckled, and Tails again had to again wonder how he could speak without a mouth. "With my help, you can… Because I have the power to travel through time."

The fox stopped cold. It couldn't be true… Could it? This being had just manifested through his shadow, was time travel then so farfetched? Still, it was such an overwhelming concept he had to momentarily pause to even grasp the possibility. "No, that's- that's a lie."

Mephiles went on as if he hadn't heard the disbelief. "It's simple. I'll send you back before her death, and you can then change events that lead to your tragedy. In return, and in thanks for your aid, I only ask for two things."

A long quiet stretched after that. Seconds or minutes, the two foxes stood in silence as the rain continued to fall outside. Then, at last, Tails broke the silence. "What do you want?"

"The first," the doppelganger began as if no interruption had passed, "Is that you not tell any that you have knowledge of the future. It is likely no one would believe you anyway, so you have nothing to gain from it and quite a lot to lose."

He would accept that. It was better anyway, he didn't want to cause a butterfly effect if it could be helped. The fox nodded and his twin continued. "The other is a much steeper and more personal cost: your flower."

If the first pause wasn't awkward enough, this one lasted longer. Tails stared long and fondly at his flower. It was all he had to remember her by, all that had kept him going those first few days after coming home. But wouldn't the original be far more preferable?

It took all of his strength, but with great reluctance, the fox extended the pot with shaking hands in offering. He had to close his eyes just to keep the full realization of what he was giving up affect him. As he felt the weight leave his hands, something inside him seemed to fall off as well. Whatever shard of his spirit the plant was nurturing, the loss of the last memento of her existence killed it. He seemed to actually struggle to stand as Mephiles one-overed the plant and set it down.

"Very well then, at what point in time do you wish to return to?" his clone asked, raising his palms face to face and holding then roughly half a foot apart.

Tails once again paused, forcing his longing for her and the plant down. He had thought the shade would simply reset him to a pre-determined spot, but it would seem he would have to choose an exact point himself. And so he considered how best to change the past for a brighter future of his own.

"I… think," he said after quiet contemplation, "No, I believe the best chance is to stop Dark Oak's Plantation Project before it reached the final stage. The best time for that was prior to the battle at the galactic center."

Mephiles nodded, a small sphere of rippling energy forming between his hands. Before Tails could even ask what it was, what he wanted with his flower, or any of the other half dozen questions he had for this stranger, the doppelganger flung it before him. The orb expanded in a heartbeat, obscuring Tails in flashes of violet light and smoke, and with a last thrum literally shrunk out of existence along with the fox.

Alone, the shade stared at the empty space as the storm raged on outside. His gaze drifted downward, settling on the flower in its pot. Lightning flashed and thunder roared, and Mephiles the Dark threw back his head and laughed.


	2. Onesided Reunions

Colors swirled and burned, impossible geometric configurations twisted around him. How long Tails spent in this place, this void outside of time and space, he could not tell. The moments blurred together like touching inks. He cried out in frustration and despair, but heard no sound other than what he spoke within his own mind.

In a second and a lifetime it was over. The fox opened his eyes to space, stars glinting in the darkness that stretched across the universe. As his senses returned from his disorienting trip, he saw the glass that separated him from the vacuum, the cream-colored tiles of his backup control deck. Yes, now he knew where he was. He was on the Blue Typhoon… But when?

Another second passed, and the fox realized he was not alone. Turning to his left, he saw Chris at the controls- Chris! He hadn't seen him in months since the boy had returned to his own world. Tails almost reached out to yell his name in glee when he realized how strange it would have seemed, followed by his agreement with Mephiles not to reveal his knowledge of the future. He didn't even know if the shade was still watching him. Well, that didn't stop him from using a little tact.

Side-stepping casually, the twin-tailed fox glanced over the railing to check the time on the pilot's HUD. 21:37, Mobian Standard. It didn't have particular use in space without a star to determine periods of activity and sleep, but it was still a measure of moments he could use. If only he could remember the time of the battle with Dark Oak…

"I take it I'm doing good, Captain?" Chris asked, scattering Tails' focus and causing him to jump a little as well. The boy rubbed the back of his neck as the kitsune settled down. "Sorry. I thought you might be trying a surprise inspection."

"No, no, you di- er, are doing fine." he assured, noting that Sonic, Amy, and Bokkun were all in the room too as he turned around. Awkward. "I just wanted to see how far ou-"

Everything stopped. The moment froze with Tails' heart as he saw a fourth occupant, who had been standing behind and a few feet to the right of him upon his time reset. Up until that moment, things had been little more than a little surreal for him, but acceptable. He could believe it. Actually seeing the girl with green hair and a flower dress, his mind had taken a slap at the memories he had worked so long to suppress. Watching fireflies in underground caverns. Holding hands in a pool while gazing at the full moon. Pulling the trigger on the cannon that killed her. The name tied to them all floated up among the bubbles of memories, sitting on his tongue as he could do nothing but stare.

"Cosmo." He said, barely a whisper.

The Seedrian's head tilted, her gaze equally intense with huge blue eyes. "Yes, Tails-san?"

He couldn't take it anymore. He'd seen her before, in his dreams, over the months following her death. She was always out of reach. To be here, now, just within a few steps… Forget subtly. Before he could question his judgment, the fox had nearly jumped the distance between them and wrapped his arms tightly about her waist.

In that one moment, Tails was reinvigorated. Months of apathy and depression were washed away with her scent, her touch, her presence. He felt her tenseness and confusion, knew how everyone else must have been staring, but for an instant he no longer cared. He had longed for this every since he'd pushed the button that had taken her life.

Seconds passed, and common sense returned to throttle the fox. He was surprised, however, to find hands holding him in return, Cosmo's head resting on his shoulder. Blush sneaking glimpses behind his cheek fur, Tails drew away but kept his hands on the Seedrian's waist. She smiled, his soul melting at it, as she drew up a finger to his face and pulled it back wet. "Why are you crying?"

He hadn't even known he was. Sniffing, he smiled back. "I-I'm just really happy to see you." He knew as soon as he said it, it sounded stupid. She'd probably been standing right behind him when he'd suddenly turned around and grappled her. To his relief, however, she only closed her eyes and nodded.

"See Sonic!" Amy blurted, the pair turning to the source of the noise. "Tails isn't shy! Why can't you hug me once in awhile?!"

Both males simultaneously rubbed the back of their necks in embarrassment. Bokkun gave his annoying high-pitched laugh.

Sobering thoughts pressed in, and Tails remembered he had a mission to complete… Lest he relive the most horrible moment of his life that approached more swiftly with each minute. Gently scooting away from Cosmo, the fox approached Chris. "How much longer before we arrive?"

The others grew more somber at the combat. For them, they were approaching a battle with an uncertain outcome. For Tails, knowing the outcome of the current course of time was frightening, but it drove him all the more to change it.

"Six hours, give or take a half." Chris finally answered, after making the mental calculation. Tails nodded, turning to leave the bridge, but not without giving Cosmo another longing gaze. He smiled when she returned it, setting off eagerly for the elevator.

This was his only chance. Mephiles would likely not make such an offer again, and even if he did, the fox could only guess at what his doppelganger would charge then. No, he would not let her sacrifice herself once more. The final battle against the Metarex drew close for the second time, and this time he would finish it before it had even begun. But first, he needed to make some new equipment…


	3. An Unwanted Guest

The halls of the Blue Typhoon seemed somehow colder to Cosmo as she walked them. An ill sign, but one she struggled to ignore. Indeed, despite the battle with her former kin that waited ahead, she was actually rather happy. Just when she was at her worst, ready to flee from her friends after having learned that all she saw and heard was sent directly back to Dark Oak, Tails had convinced her to stay with them and fight. Not only that, but he wanted her to live on Mobius with them too! And then there was that sudden embrace he had given her…

The Seedrian traced a hand across the frosty plates of the wall. She really would have to check the heating in this area of the ship, or at least have someone help her. Her thoughts turned to Mobius, and the life she might have there one day. Amy had insisted on taking her shopping when upon getting home, determined to buy her all sorts of dresses and clothes other than the only garment she possessed. Cream wanted to continue teaching her how to cook, along with their mother. Apparently the rabbit had plans to open a bakery when she was older.

Then there was Tails. What did he represent in her life? Her heart was telling her what, but her mind remained still undecided. As the fortune teller Gana on Marmolim had told Cream, and she had in turn told her, there were very few places in the universe where Plants and Animals lived in peace. A union, then, between the two kingdoms was completely unheard of. Their means of reproducing were entirely different! And yet… There was just something about him that warmed her very soul.

Not enough here though, she noted as she caught sight of her breath while exhaling. This was unbelievable! It was probably hotter in space than in here! Cosmo was ready to call Chris to check the Life Support when she turned another corner and came face to face with the source of the cold.

Her first mistake was not unlike Amy's before she knew her. She had thought the twin-tailed fox coming down the hall towards her was Tails, but upon closer scrutiny, she knew this wasn't the boy that was stealing her heart. For one, his very presence felt _wrong_. As a plant, Cosmo's senses interpreted things differently than the others on the ship. One was the connection to the natural world, and the thing ahead was suffused with an abnormal energy and power that was completely alien to her. Other things were more physical; this fox's fur was gray rather than Tails' honey-colored. He also had no mouth, and pale, orange eyes.

As the stranger came closer, the Seedrian actually felt her feet automatically taking her backwards in fear of this doppelganger. He stopped at her reaction, his head tilting to the side. If he had a mouth, she felt it would have had a foul grin spreading across it.

"Scare you, do I?" he asked, "You needn't be afraid of me, Cosmo the Seedrian. I am still rather complimented by it, though."

"Who are you?" she demanded with more strength than she felt. "How did you get aboard the Blue Typhoon?"

He chuckled, an unnatural echo that bounced around on the cold metal around them. No matter how many people he met, the first question they asked of him was almost always the same. Perhaps it would have helped if he introduced himself first, but he found that keeping information from others was simply too enjoyable.

"You may call me Mephiles the Dark," the shade answered after his chortle. "And I am here as a guest of your Captain."

"Guest?" she asked, a little startled. What could Tails have been thinking to harbor this abomination?

The gray fox nodded. "Yes. But you needn't worry yourself, I don't intend to stay aboard for long. I'm just here to… observe, for now."

"But… The Metarex!" she yelled unintentionally. "We're about to fight them for the last time. It's going to be very dangerous!"

At that, the shade gave a full blown laugh. If his quiet cackle was chilling, this froze your very bones to hear. As the madness rebounded off the walls, Cosmo couldn't help but take a few more frightened steps back. Then, as suddenly as he had started, Mephiles stopped and set his gaze unwaveringly upon the plant. "There is only one dangerous individual in the coming battle… And I can tell you now that it is not Dark Oak."

Cosmo made no attempt to stop the doppelganger as he continued past her, vanishing around the same corner she had just turned from. As Mephiles' presence became fainter, the supernatural cold that permeated the air evaporated, and the Seedrian felt warmth return to her frame. Her mind, however, remained chilled for many minutes following. Only after finding the real Tails hard at work on some technological gizmo did she feel a little heat creep into her cheeks, thoughts of a bright future consuming the dark ones of an unwanted guest.

He smelled her before he saw her. There was something intoxicating in Cosmo's scent, she had an aroma composed of the many sweet fragrances in nature. A bouquet of flowers, morning dew on green grass, it was far more lovely than any perfume and unique to her alone. Looking to his hands hard at work on his wrist communicator, Tails mentally cringed as he thought about what he must have smelled like in comparison. Engine Grease? Motor Oil? Dirt and Grime? He made a mental note to take more showers before turning his head to seek the source of his stimulation.

The Seedrian was leaning on the doorway, watching him with a dreamy look in her eyes. As soon as his head turned, he caught a faint blush from her before she shook her head and walked over to his work desk. "What are you working on?" she asked innocently.

Tails found himself unable to resist as she drew close, his hand automatically reaching out and taking hers. She didn't resist in the slightest, but he was beginning to grow annoyed with himself for a lack of control around her. Time was delicate, or so he believed according to his theories, and if he couldn't stick to most of his original actions, the consequences could easily be dire. That being said with logic though, he found his emotions euphoric with the simple act of holding hands.

"My Wrist Communicator," he finally said, reeling in his scattered focus. He would have years and years to enjoy Cosmo's company, but if he couldn't change the past then it would be less than a few hours. "I'm fine-tuning the Metarex translation program, along with a few others I've had more or less as hobbies."

"And these?" she asked, pointing to a pile of half-opened silver cylinders with her free hand, for once understanding most of the technology Tails was describing.

The fox's expression grew a little more serious. "Bombs. New ones I designed from Bokkun's leftovers. I've increased the blast radius and force with a compound made of crystals charged with Chaos energy."

Cosmo put a hand to her mouth. She didn't have to understand all of that to know they were true weapons of war. "Do you think that we'll really have to use them Tails-san?"

He released her hand, knowing her dislike of violence. It was another trait he admired and respected, but right now he would have killed half an army with his determination had he the power. And with what he was building, he just might.

"Cosmo… I'm more worried about what will happen if we _don't_."


	4. The Second Last Battle

Darkness flitted off of their metal shells, the only light in the room coming from the large monitor that dominated the front wall of the bridge. They looked like bipedal crustaceans, rust-colored armor shaped like chitin and big purple lenses for eyes. That is, except for one. Easily twice their height, he stood in the back in a metal coat of midnight violet. A large green sphere was mounted on his chest, and a smaller one dominated his face atop a V-shaped decal. Said individual was currently watching the data coming across the screen with increasing scrutiny.

He had pictures and audio of the bombs Tails was making, but that was of little interest to him. He would be more surprised if Sonic and his companions were not working on a plan to stop him. No, it was this one; this "Mephiles" who was of concern. His servants held no data on this doppelganger, and an ally of Sonic was an enemy of the Order and Tranquility of the Universe. There was also his boast that he, the Master of the Metarex, was no threat. This dark clone was bold indeed, in addition to being blind, if he believed such recklessness.

Still, despite this new information, there was no need to fret. He had waited a long time for the dawn of twilight, and his all his plans for total peace in the universe rested upon the cusp of fruition. No last, desperate assault, no matter how powerful, could stop him now.

"You fools." branded Dark Oak, as the wall behind him crumbled to rubble. Rising up within the core of the ship was a great tree just as twisted as his soul, the seven Chaos Emeralds held within its many branches, and a huge mesh of crystal shimmering inside its hollow.

This was it.

Tails stared ahead at the vast fleet of ships, unflinching and unwavering. All around him were his friends (or at least tentative allies); Chris, Cream, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Cosmo, Cheese, and even Bokkun. He'd been here before, both now and months ago, and held no fear for himself. The only fear he had was what would happen if he failed.

Carefully pulling the satchel bearing his equipment back up on his shoulder, the kitsune was very aware of how odd he looked to the others. Thankfully, none made a remark or questioned the purpose of it, though he was certain he could hear Bokkun snickering at him. The little robot probably found it amusing that he wasn't the only one totting around an oversized bag.

"There's a lot of enemy ships out there!" Cream finally said, breaking the silence that had brewing before the battle. "And they look like they're going to attack us!"

"I bet this is going to be fun," predicted Sonic, staring out into space with a smile.

As the dark void ahead thinned, the capital ships of the metarex fleet grew larger and closer with each passing second. Tails, too, nodded and issued an order. "Get ready to fight. Our target is Dark Oak's flagship."

"Okay!" said Chris obeying, setting the course for the massive cruiser floating in the center of all the ships.

Only a few moments later, red specs appeared on the radar, glints speeding toward them from the two smaller flagships astride Dark Oak's. Chris was quick to confirm what they were. "The last two Metarex Kings are coming straight toward us."

"We'll take care of them!" yelled Sonic, waving a fist at the incoming foes.

Just like before, thought Tails. Well, there was no reason to deviate from the dialogue. Turning to his crew, he pumped a finger in the air. "Freedom Fighters, let's go!" He was supported with a resounding cheer of "Okay!"

Amy, Sonic, Cream, Cheese, and Bokkun wasted no time and made for the hangar to the ships. Chris got up as well from the Pilot's seat, and Tails took a deep breath. It was time to start changing history, and it began with this action.

The Thorndyke hadn't gotten out of the chair before the kitsune grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head. "No Chris. I need you to fly the Blue Typhoon. I'll take Sonic out on the Hyper Tornado to deal with the Kings."

The human blinked in response, but with a nod he sat back down again at the controls without protest. "If you trust me with her Tails, then I will."

"I do," He confirmed. "Wholeheartedly. Let's finish the Metarex this time!" the fox gave Cosmo a wink as he ran for the elevator, and not long after sat in the cockpit of the Hyper Tornado with Bokkun on one wing and Sonic the other. As the fighter was pulled up to the hammer and set for launch, Tails did a double check on his controls. It'd been a while since he'd flown the X-Tornado, and much longer for the Hyper version. Still, the kitsune had faith in his skills and Chuck's farewell gift. If Chris could fly it well, then he most certainly would do so too.

With a roar of jet engines, Tails launched out of the Typhoon, Cream and Amy just behind in ships of their own. Ahead, Black Narcissus and Pale Bay Leaf, the remaining two of the former four kings, were heading straight their way. Narcissus, camouflaged in his obsidian armor, held a staff ending in a mirror, while Bay Leaf stood stark against the void with an elegant, etched saber in each hand.

Sonic laughed and stood up, yelling "It's party time!" as he leapt off the plane. Tails felt under the controls and pulled down a switch, a ring firing from under the Hyper Tornado and into the Hedgehog's path as he flew. Yelling "Got it!" the hero of the Chaos Emeralds spun into a homing attack toward Pale Bay Leaf. The metarex threw both his weapons as projectiles, but they only bounced harmlessly off the missile as it zeroed in on its target. Dark Oak hadn't chosen his generals for diplomacy only though, the king folding his arms in front of him just before Sonic struck. With a powerful thrust, the World's fastest hedgehog was knocked wildly backward until he came to a stop. As for Bay Leaf, he continued forward without stopping as his sabers reappeared in his hands with a soft pulse of violet light.

"Not a good start by Sonic," remarked Bokkun from over Tails' shoulder. The fox sighed, it was going to be a long fight if Eggman's messenger was going to run commentary.

A flash erupted from the Blue Typhoon as Chris fired the laser cannons at Black Narcissus. The king elegantly spun his staff up and the mirror right into the line of fire. With a ring of rebounding energy, the blast went straight backwards and blew off the turret of their mothership. Tails found somewhat sadistic comfort in the fact he wasn't the only to have made that mistake now.

Another ring and another homing attack later, Pale Bay Leaf was still as undamaged as before. Tossing aside his sabers, this time the Metarex King grabbed Sonic right in the middle of his spin and hurled him off into space in another direction. Tails yelped and gunned the Hyper Tornado forward, managing to catch the blue hedgehog on his wing after a couple of seconds. Over the comm, Amy's voice screamed "Don't touch my Sonic!" followed by a battle cry and sounds of explosions as the pink hedgehog unloaded several salvos of missiles on Bay Leaf.

A sudden squeak caught Miles' attention, Bokkun suddenly standing upright. "The signal! Eggman-sama is calling for help!"

Adrenaline immediately spiked Tails' system. It was time to put this half-cooked plan of his into action. "Sonic! We'll go board Dark Oak's flagship and save Eggman, okay?!"

"Okay Tails!" he yelled, crouching low as they came up beside Amy's fighter.

"Amy, stay behind with Sonic!" the fox then ordered over the comm.

"Okay!" returned she, as Sonic jumped and landed on her wing. "I'll show these metarex the incredible power of a woman in love!"

Even though it was a running gag, Tails was still hard-pressed to suppress a snicker as Sonic whipped around and mouthed "Lucky" to him. Turning back to his target, the kitsune upped the throttle as he sped toward the massive cruiser looming just ahead.

Back on the Blue Typhoon, Black Narcissus landed gracefully atop the launch strip, taking a moment to admire himself in the mirror. "It's just so hard to be this beautiful," he stated aloud, only a moment before it exploded to shards as a violet spear of energy struck the reflective surface. "My mirror, no!" he cried in anguish.

"It's too bad. You really should be able to see the face you're making."

The metarax general flipped around to the hangar in search of the source of his mockery. Walking slowly from the shadows as if he were one was a twin-tailed fox, devoid of color except in his eyes. "I still have other mirrors on the ship," snarled the king as he stalked forward, intent on teaching this lowly animal to respect true beauty.

Even without a mouth, Mephiles somehow managed to smile.


	5. Fire and Darkness

"I wonder what Dark Oak is thinking right now…" wondered Cosmo aloud as she stared at the massive cruiser in the distance. Distant explosions rattled the Blue Typhoon's frame, Chris redirecting the shields as necessary. Without the laser cannons, there was little they could do for now other than watch and cheer on their friends.

Looking down, the girl let out a small gasp as Black Narcissus landed in the launching bay. The Metarex King seemed more interested in pruning himself than attacking, but that surely would not last long. "Rouge, Knuckles," Chris said, standing up to peer over the far railing. "Get down to the takeoff deck." Before the bat and echidna could obey, however, a lance of light shot forth and smashed into the King's mirror, scattering glass shards over the runway. The beam appeared to originate from the hangar, but because of the bridge's angle no one could see who had shot it. Narcissus clearly had though, stalking forward after whatever had maimed his weapon.

The human tried to access the cameras in the area, but found those local to the area had been obscured by a thin layer of frost over the lens. Chris looked over to find Knuckles and Rouge still on deck, giving troubled looks to launching bay. He said their names again, and they turned back at the call. The echidna nodded and both dashed into the elevator, vanishing behind sliding doors.

"Chris-san, where did that come from?" asked Cosmo, looking down warily at the hangar. She had an intuition of who was responsible, but wasn't going to jump on it without anything more than a sickening feeling in her stomach.

He shook his head. "I don't know, Cosmo. If it was someone, I just hope that they're enemies of the metarex and not us."

Another minion exploded as Tails cut it in half with his namesake, not even slowing down as he whipped around the next corner and sped down it. An explosion tore apart a cluster ahead, and the fox took advantage of the cover and hovered inside. Shadow was farther in than he remembered apparently, and he'd have to hurry to pull off his plan. Touching down, Tails waved his way out of the smoke and came face-to-face with a red-barred prison cell.

"Eggman," said the kitsune, spying the fat genius and his two robotic assistants within.

The doctor let out his patented French laugh, pressing his mustache against the bars as he held them. "Tails. I expected you'd be the one to save me."

Sonic's sidekick glanced down both ends of the hallway outside the hole before he ran back up to the bars. "I suppose I'm going to have to get you out of there, then?"

Eggman turned his head to the robots in the cell with him. "Don't worry about me. Decoe! Bocoe!"

"Yes!" snapped the two robots in attention. Both geniuses took a good number of steps back as the two robots extended and retracted their parts while reciting their movements. "Bazooka mode, fire!" commanded Bocoe, holding Decoe aloft as the gold robot's head swung open to a gun barrel and fired point blank on their cage. Smoke blew in every direction as bars snapped and twisted, the fox shielding his eyes with one of his tails. When it was clear, the three mischief makers casually walked out over the black stubs that once contained them in the small room.

"In fact, we didn't need your help. We could have gotten out whenever we wanted." chimed Decoe proudly.

"People are always underesti-" started Bocoe.

"Eggman, I need your codes to the ship database." Interrupted Tails, ignoring the Doctor's assistants and stepping directly in front of the balding scientist.

"How rude!" squabbled the short, silver robot, raising a fist angrily at the fox.

Eggman put a gloved hand to his chin. "How do you know I have those, Tails?"

The kitsune shook his head. "There's no time to explain. I need them, now, or this battle's going to take a turn for the worst. I also need them without you activating the sub-routines you installed going online."

"Hmmmm," came the Doctor's contemplation, taking a few second to process this. It wasn't much the time for it, but he felt intrigued and paranoid that the fox knew about an activity he'd carefully hidden from the metarex, let alone Sonic and his pesky friends. He'd certainly have to look into it, but as Tails said, this wasn't the time for inquiries.

The man did not speak as he stepped over to a control panel mounted on the wall, pressing four keys in quick succession. A white line waved across the screen, a computer's voice saying: "Verification in Progress… Access Granted."

Tails nodded in thanks the reasonableness of his fellow genius, jumping over and connecting his Wrist Communicator to the wall panel.

"By the way Tails, is there actually something important in the bag or are you just taking after Bokkun?" asked Eggman, letting out another long cackle before running out the hole in the wall followed by his snickering minions.

The twin-tailed fox ignored him. The stakes were too high to botch this by letting Eggman's fashion sense distract him. Numerous logs and files freshly translated from the metarex language zipped across the small screen, Tails redirecting and locating the functions he needed and locking out all access except his. Another minute went by, then two, and he began to feel the fur on his forehead stick together with sweat. Finally, the kitsune had all the data he needed, uploading a single program of his own before he pulled the cord and snapped the lid of the device. Spinning his tails into a helicopter, he zipped out into the hallway and started following the wake of destroyed and scattered metarex parts that led towards the core of Dark Oak's flagship.

Mephiles casually sidestepped another thrust from Black Narcissus, moving fluidly as he spun his tails for a boost and kicked the armored warrior in the back. The Metarex King tumbled out of a near trip, swinging his broken mirror into his foe's side. The shade grunted and rolled a few feet before slowly rising, clapping his hands at the same pace. "Impressive. I underestimated the abilities of your kind. I suppose any species that nearly conquers the universe would have potent combat prowess though."

Narcissus chuckled, his head tilting. "Just you wait. In only a few minutes, you'll be able to say that same line again without the 'nearly'."

Tails' doppelganger tilted his own head. "You may continue to think so, if it gives you comfort. Regardless, I believe its time I took this a little more seriously."

Darkness coiled at Mephiles' feet, a flash of negative lighting tinting his form for a second. In that instant, he changed. His fur hardened and spiked, turning into smoke-coloured crystal, his gloves morphing into claws. The shade's tails turned to shifting, liquid mineral, and the white highlights of his body became black and strong as granite. And then there were his eyes, the sclera turned a deep tint of blue, but the iris remained a sharp orange.

The metamorphosis was complete as quick as it begun, the crystallized monster's form obscured by a swarm of one-eyed miniatures of himself that shot forward and began to claw and rake at Black Narcissus. The Metarex King let out a yelp of surprise, swatting at the hordes as they tore off portions of his armor. For each one he crushed, however, another three rushed into the brink.

The shade laughed as his shadows swatted and slashed, levitating in circles to torment his opponent, no longer needing his tails to fly. Every time the metarex nearly got free of his minions, he'd hurl an energy ball or kick him back into the pile. After a short while wearing away Narcissus' defenses in this manner, Mephiles dispersed his children, revealing the tattered form beneath. Much of his armor had been sundered, revealing a thin, dark-skinned creature beneath with small horns and a dinosaur-like frame. He bled from many wounds, leaning heavily on his mirror staff.

"Dark Oak-sama, forgive me." pleaded the Metarex King, Mephiles snorting without a nose as he leveled a finger at the general. There was another train of streaking, violet light, a long lance piercing straight through Dark Narcissus' chest and emerging from the other side. The shade withdrew the spear with a yank of his hand, his opponent crumpling with a gaping hole in him.

Silence reigned for a moment, the sound of echoing feet in the hangar interrupting shortly after. The shade took one last look around before melding into the shadows, just as Rouge and Knuckles ran up and stopped dead as they saw the remains of the Metarex King sprawled across the hangar floor.

"The enemy is approaching the bridge!" squeaked one of Dark Oak's pilots.

The Master of the Metarex didn't even visibly react. Standing straight as stone, Dark Oak rarely did to any of their news. "Get rid of the hull except the central block," he commanded.

"Okay!" agreed the minion, pressing a button on his console. There was a pause, followed by two more presses of the button, along with others on the stand. Then, in a paniced voice; "Dark Oak-sama! The Ship- she is not responding to any commands!"

"…What?" he echoed, three seconds before the main door to the bridge exploded into shrapnel.


	6. Master of the Metarex

Smoke wafted into the room from the detonation, debris sprinkling over the pilots. A shadow walked through destruction, eventually stepping out of the obscuring smog and resolving itself into a black hedgehog of the same name. He waved a gloved hand once, spears of chaos energy blasting outward and obliterating some of the surviving metarex.

Their leader scoffed, but did not move from his position in front of the great tree. Shadow walked with the coolness of a professional, slowly stepping around the great chamber until he was positioned straight in the metarex's view. "Dark Oak," he called out to his opponent in challenge.

The plant-cyborg said nothing, instead placing his hands together, a pulse of yellow solidifying in two a two-handed, curved sword that he held in a ready stance. The ultimate life form shot forward in a blur of energy, Dark Oak swinging so swiftly that even Shadow could not dodge. The black hedgehog spun backwards, sliding across the ground before spinning upright again. Smirking, he teleported across the room into the high branches of the tree.

"Not even the Chaos Emeralds will save you from me," declared the Master of the Metarex, flying straight up and landing on a thick limb while Shadow plucked the yellow jewel from the massive plant's grasp.

"Chaos Control!" the ultimate life form yelled in answer, speeding over Dark Oak's attack and delivering a kick to the back of his head. Even with altered time flow though, the cyborg still had tremendous speed. A backswing knocked Shadow down three branches before he landed, jumping up and straight back into the fight without pause.

While the two dark warriors zoomed about in hunt for the other's blood, Tails crept through the destruction as quiet and swiftly as he could manage. An explosion knocked the kitsune forward when one of Shadow's Chaos Spears missed and detonated below, throwing him into a wall like a wet noodle. But the twin-tailed fox was not so easily dissuaded, getting back to his feet despite the bruises.

Somehow, Tails managed to dodge around scattered parts, debris, and aftershock from the battle raging above, finally reaching the base of the gigantic, twisted tree. Pulling his satchel off from his shoulder, he quickly checked the contents a final time. Satisfied with the pile of slender, silver cartridges, he pulled a small handgrip from the bag before tossing it into the tree's hollow. He hadn't gotten more than a few feet away though before Shadow was hurled into the floor in front of him, sending the fox spiraling into a console. Dazed, but conscious, he opened his eyes to find Dark Oak hovering just above the black hedgehog and now staring at him. The Master of the Metarex lunged with sword high at the kitsune, but the latter was faster, flipping the catch on the little black detonator and pressing the button.

Cosmo was standing aside Chris as the human quietly spoke with Knuckles about who or what might have killed Narcissus so gruesomely when a massive explosion tore through the center of Dark Oak's flagship. "Tails!" screamed the Seedrian as the others stared open-mouthed while the blast dissipated, the sheared hulls drifting apart.

"Did you see that?!" squeaked Amy over the comm.

"Rouge," said Chris, "take Knuckles and Cosmo and go see what's left." The echidna gave his rival a queer glare, but nodded. Cosmo surprised them both, however, when she pushed past the pair and ran for elevator. The bat followed after a shrug, Knuckles just behind her, leaving the human alone in the bridge.

Amy's fighter flew in low as they approached the center of the split cruiser, Cream right behind her and Pale Bay Leaf already there in the distance ahead. Many of the smaller vessels had scattered from the destruction already, and those still around were directionless and confused. Upon passing the gigantic plates that had once shielded the central bridge, more distinction about what rested among the wreckage was found. The glimmer of the Chaos Emeralds was unmistakable, six of the seven gems floating about in space in a sea of splinters and wood chips. At the heart of it was a large, white anomaly, Dark Oak floating before it with his back turned.

Pale Bay Leaf floated by his master's side as the leader trembled with rage. "Ruined. Completely ruined. The Age of Order and Tranquility was so close." Dark Oak whipped around, his golden blade brandished. "Even if I must wait for another thousand years, I will still make this universe perfect. But first… I'm going to end all of you inferior, seditious, ANIMALS!" and with that hurled his sword straight toward Amy's ship. The pink hedgehog swerved out of the way, but Cream, who had been right behind, wasn't so quick. The little rabbit had barely enough time to eject from the impaled vessel before it went up in a glorious blaze.

Below, Shadow kicked out of the pile of metarex parts he'd been knocked into from the bomb, brushing off his arms before inspecting the fight above. Amy was making circles around Dark Oak and Pale Bay leaf, Sonic making homing attacks when he saw an opening while Cream tossed Cheese like a boomerang from the other wing. Glancing to the yellow Chaos Emerald he held and the other six floating about, the black hedgehog leapt upward; ready to end the metarex threat for good.

Above, a sheet of metal wobbled unsteadily along a thin railing that once held up the ceiling of the central deck, finally falling loose to reveal Tails, bruised and bloodied. The fox blinked his eyes open as he swayed on the thin metal, laughing quietly at the destruction. "Wow," he said sleepily, "It actually… worked…" and fell backward off the beam, drifting into space.

He wasn't sure the exact length of time he drifted, but it couldn't have been long. After moments long and short, Tails felt a gentle tug, raising an eye lid to see a lovely face searching his.

"Come on, Tails-san." whispered his angel. The kitsune obeyed, sitting upright and looking about. Cosmo put an arm under his, helping him to rise. They were still aboard Dark Oak's flagship, on a lower tier and near the ground. An explosion drew both their attention to space above, where the battle raged on. Pale Bay Leaf and Dark Oak were both still up and kicking, but both were missing a piece of armor here and there. Sonic and Shadow were both in their super forms, and despite the Master of the Metarex's power, he was having a difficult time fending both of the hedgehogs off. Amy, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge were in the meanwhile battling the last of the Metarex Kings, who was in far, far more trouble.

"Shovel Claw!" yelled an enraged echidna, drawing back his armored knuckles and making a strange noise as he raked into Bay Leaf's side, tearing off more sections of his armor.

"Screw Kick!" shrieked Rouge, drilling the metarex from the other side, knocking him over to Amy with giant hammer ready atop her fighter. With a declaration of love to her hero, the pink hedgehog struck like a golf club, sending the general spiraling off and right into the glowing anomaly. White lightning shot off as the Metarex King impacted the giant ball of light, Pale Bay Leaf letting off one last cry of rage before exploding in a massive combustion of energy and sparks.

Dark Oak let out his own howl of hatred, redoubling his attack but failing to strike either of the powered-up hedgehogs. As Sonic dodged the last swing, he used the momentum to spiral into a kick that landed right in his opponent's jaw. There was a whine of bending metal, followed by a snap as the helmet flew off.

Like Black Narcissus, the face beneath was elongated, a pair of stubby wooden horns shooting out from each side of the head. Dark Oak's actual skin was similar to his armor, a pale blue-purple with long hair the color of dusty velvet. His green eyes were poisonous to even look upon, so much hatred tainted his soul.

Sonic was unafraid. He hovered just in front of the metarex, staring at the wounded warrior. "It's over, Dark Oak. Surrender."

"Surrender?" coughed he, venom lacing his words and green blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "And damn this moraless galaxy to an eternity of never-ending conflict?" he choked and laughed, more fluids coming up his throat. "All you ever do is fight. Fight and fight and fight, until you drown with all other life in a sea made from your own blood. Your peace is just an illusion. A vain hope. A reaction of the weak! My way is the _only_ way there will ever be an end to hate and to sadness. I'll die before I give it up that vision! Die!... And so will you!"

He hefted his sword for one last time, but Shadow was directly behind him, and not so compassionate nor caring as the others. Just as the blade reached the tip of its arc, he struck, a single punch straight into Dark Oak's neck. There was a sickening crunch, the frenzied warrior dropping his weapon as he staggered once, twitched, and let out one last cry of rage, hate, and anger. Then, only silence. And thus it was that the Master of the Metarex met his end.

"We did it," Whispered Tails. He turned to look at Cosmo. "I did it." Laughing, the fox picked the Seedrian up in his arms and spun her around as if he had never been wounded at all. And because he was overjoyed and feeling the boldness that comes with a great victory, he suddenly leaned in and kissed her.


	7. More than Friends

_Oh my god._

That was the one thought that surged through Tails' head. He was kissing Cosmo. Kissing. COSMO. She was surprised, certainly, he saw that much in her eyes and felt as much in her tense muscles. But just as quick, the Seedrian relaxed and leaned into the embrace.

He would never be able to fully describe the euphoria of that moment, not even with a dictionary and a twenty-page essay. The warmth, intimacy, affection, and so many other sensations swirled into a cauldron of emotions, filling his soul with a glow that was simply beyond mortal understanding. Could he have saved that kiss like a picture, it would have been a treasure like none other.

At last, they separated, the fox still holding her in his arms. Blue eyes stared into blue, swimming in their depths a connection that bound them tighter than any physical bonds. The full force of comprehension struck Tails then, playing ping-pong with his brain as realization forced his face into what he had just done. He nearly dropped the girl letting her down, bright red leaking through his fur while he stared at the ground, stuttering "I'm s-sorry Cosmo. I… I don't know… Why-"

"Tails-san," said that lovely voice, and he looked up at her. She was smiling, a pink tint of her own touching cream-colored cheeks. "Don't be."

He still was, but he said nothing, just rubbing the back of his neck while continuing to blush and grinning like a court jester. Cosmo turned to look back above, a little gasp escaping her as she pointed to the sky. "Tails-san, look!"

Tails obeyed, gasping his own as he gazed at Dark Oak's inert form. The dead metarex was glowing like a small sun, his corpse evaporating before all eyes present. As the last tendril of light snaked away from his armor and faded to nothing, the anomaly began to shimmer as well. White blinded all, a brilliant explosion that left colors on the back of their eyelids. Hundreds of lights streaked out of where the giant ball once was, shooting off in all directions past the fled or ruined metarex vessels.

"Planet eggs," labeled Bokkun, his face pressed to the glass of the Egg Crimson cockpit. Decoe and Bocoe were present on the bridge as well, with the Doctor on his large (but properly sized) throne. His flagship floated in the distance from the remnants of Dark Oak's, the Chaotix's off to the side.

It was an overdue celebration that night for Tails, their victory against the metarex's twisted vision for the universe beaten at last. And he had Cosmo now too. Speaking of the girl, he didn't see her too much as they held a party aboard the Blue Typhoon. He didn't begrudge her that though, he thought, Vector running past him after Charmy with squiggles on his face. The fox needed some time to think over events himself.

Eggman watched the kitsune with scrutiny over a glass of punch, Bokkun making rude gestures as the little robot argued with Bocoe over something trivial involving servant hierarchy. The Doctor had not forgotten what Tails had known about his knowledge of metarex security during the battle, and he planned to investigate whatever leak had let go such information.

Staring off into space out of one of the countless windows on his flagship, Tails took time to fully consider what he had done. Cosmo was alive, but what had it cost him? And how would changing the timeline effect the future? For the latter, it had been his consent to silence and a prized flower, but the former he simply could not perceive anything but happiness for all. For his companions, they'd kept a beloved friend, and for himself, that… And maybe, some day more.

An involuntary pink crept on to his cheeks at the thought, but weren't all the signs there? They'd held hands on more times than he could keep track of, blushed in each other's company for not much less. He'd promised to protect her, and had not only been beaten bloody by Shadow for it, but literally changed the past to do just that. And then there was that kiss.

Such thoughts were warm, and he dwelled on them long as their squad of ships limped back towards Mobius and home. Amy, however, had insisted with threat of hammer that all make a detour to Marmolin for a short rest. Everyone else knew that a rest was by far the first thing she had in terms of goals, but after making an example of Knuckles who had demanded taking the Master Emerald straight home, no one dared to argue. And so without further complaint, the three vessels landed upon the maroon-coloured world.

With the return of its planet egg and defeat of the metarex, Marmolin had once again flourished into a planet of beauty, life, and trade. Green plants and warm water covered the former dusty plains, their cities packed with tourists from worlds far and wide. They had no sooner touched down then Amy had grabbed Sonic by the scruff of the neck and once again ran off in search of ways to force his affections. The Chaotix left as well to go pass out business cards or seek advice of their own, Cream, Cheese, and Chris going off to wander too. Shadow stood atop the Egg Crimson, staring off into the distance lost in thought, while Knuckles and Tails busied themselves with repairs to the Laser Cannon.

It was such that Cosmo found them, stepping lightly across the hull in leafy slip shoes. The fox's upper body was jammed into a compartment, the echidna rubbing dirt from his gloves. The latter noticed the lady's approach, banging on the side of the weapon twice. Tails yelped as he instinctively jumped up and banged his head on the internal mechanisms, backing out while rubbing the sore spot. He gave the Emerald's guardian a solid glare before noticing the Seedrian, removing the hand and tilting his head. "Oh, Cosmo. Is there something you'd like?"

She nodded. "Yes, Tails-san. I know you're busy, but… I want to go into town and speak with Gana-san. Will you come with me?" She turned around, staring up at the pink-coloured sky. "I understand if you can't. I'm just a little worried because of how rudely I left last time."

Tails shook his head, even though she couldn't see it. "Of course I can. It's no problem at all. Knuckles, you can take a break and how about we do some more work in a few hours?"

The echidna's hands were folded, and bored look plastered on his face. "Sure Tails. I'll go watch the Master Emerald. Can't leave it alone for too long with that bat-girl around."

The kitsune resisted the urge to roll his eyes while jogging after Cosmo, surprised but pleasantly so when she took his hand leaving the Typhoon. They traveled through the restored green fields like that for awhile, just taking enjoyment out of each other's company and the simple pleasure of touching one another.

Unfortunately, the couple was not entirely left to their privacy, an eggbot keeping a good distance behind them but within sight. Inside his flagship, Eggman watched the feed with curiosity. Perhaps he could use Cosmo to get the source of his information leak out of Tails…

"Now that's hardly polite, Doctor." cooed Rouge, landing behind the egotistical genius. "I'd like to think Tails wouldn't spy on you during a date."

Eggman snorted. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't see any infatuation between them, and even if I did, why should I care? I'd expect Sonic and his friends to play just as dirty as me, if they had the spine for it. It's not my problem if they don't tap all their available resources."

The jewel thief made a little snort of her own, though far more feminine 'hmph' than the sound of a pig inhaling. "You're as thickheaded as that echidna. You all could stand to take lessons in understanding the signals a woman gives. At least Tails can."

"Care to make a friendly wager then?" said the Doctor, swiveling to face her in his chair. "How about who holds onto Shadow's Chaos Emeralds?"

After defeating Dark Oak, Sonic and Shadow had grudgingly agreed to divide up the emeralds between them for the time being. Sonic had taken four, and Shadow had taken the other three. The black hedgehog had then given one to Rouge and one to Eggman, for them to use as they pleased so long as they returned them when needed. The last he'd kept for himself, so that he was still capable of using Chaos Control whenever necessary.

Rouge smiled. "Alright. Two Chaos Emeralds up for stake. What are the terms?"

The Doctor spun back to face the monitor, noticing that Tails and Cosmo were getting close to the city. "An admission of love from either before the end of the day."

"What?!" she demanded, "How is that fair?"

A grin crept over Eggman's face. "If their affection is as strong as you say, then surely a few little 'I love you's are bound to come up on a planet that deals among the fortunes of such emotions?" The Doctor gave out another trademarked cackle at his own wit.

The bat weighed the odds. It was perfectly possible that such could happen, if her intuition was as sharp as it always was. But there was no guarantee that their budding romance would be speedy, either. Eh, it wasn't like she couldn't just steal the both Emeralds when they got back to Mobius if things didn't turn out in her favor.

"Alright, deal." she agreed, hopping up on the side of the Eggmobile and getting comfortable. Let's see your best moves kid, thought the treasure hunter, watching as Tails and Cosmo entered the town.

"Well, this is unexpected." said the old fortune teller as his aides showed the fox and Seedrian to seats at his table. "But an enjoyable surprise nonetheless. I'd like to thank you for healing our planet and defeating the metarex on behalf of all Marmolians. Truly, with your help our planet has returned to her former beauty and our coffers are once again overflowing with wealth."

Tails nodded, smiling, but Cosmo stood from her seat. "Gana-san, I wish to ask your forgiveness for leaving last time we were here. I couldn't… I just did not like the thoughts evoked by your prediction."

A dark picture crept over the fox's vision of a skull-faced coin and a beautiful tree growing from a black world. He shook his head to clear the foul cobwebs; those memories had no place in his thoughts, for they existed in an entirely different time and space.

The lord of Marmolim shook his head too. "Think nothing of it, young lady. I've had far worse responses to equally worse fortunes."

Cosmo sat down again, folding her hands on her lap and looking down at the ground. "There is one more thing… Can you tell my future again? Now that the battle with Dark Oak is finally over?"

He smiled under his thick, gray mustache. "Of course. It would be ignoble to deny such a request to the saviors of the universe."

A few minutes later, a number of coins were spread out before Gana in a specific fashion. Five emblems were spaced apart horizontally, and the farthest on his left had another four atop it. In his hands were the rest, which he was carefully shifting around. Every few seconds, he'd pull one out, glance at it, then put it back in with the others. Then, with one coin, he stopped, a smile spreading over the old one's face.

"Great joy is in your future," he said, placing the coin face up upon the table. It was of three spirals, all connecting at the center. Cosmo stared at it, uncertain to what she should be seeing. Gana chuckled, then said: "It is an old symbol, but not uncommon. It represents the many aspects of a maturing woman, but in particular; motherhood."

Silence. Dead silence. Deader than dead silence. All lacked the full power of how utterly quiet the room went. Cosmo's and Tails' heads suddenly snapped to each other after staring at the coin for so many moments, and the Seedrian fled the room for the second time, the kitsune right on her heels. Gana only continued to chuckle as he gathered up his coins.

"Cosmo, wait!" shouted Tails, evading pedestrians for a few moments before taking to the air after said person. He wasn't going to tackle her, but he also wasn't going to hear news like that and let the girl of his dreams slip away without at least discussing the subject. So the chase went on for a time, evening slipping into the sky before Cosmo began to slow down outside the city. Walking up the hill, she suddenly recognized the place, particularly the pool of water in front of her. It was the same she and Tails had fumbled into a couple of weeks ago, the love charm that Amy had said she had crafted as a trap to unite her and Sonic forever. Had its magic truly been that powerful? Is that why she was always thinking about the two-tailed fox, why she had asked him to go see Gana with her?

"Cosmo," came a voice outside her thoughts, but one that could often be found inside them as well. She sat down slowly, staring at her reflection in the water. She saw Tails own sit down beside her, though still leaving her a fair amount of space. "Cosmo, I know that Gana's prediction upset you, but no one can force you to be a parent. That could be decades from now, even if it was accurate."

A rich red leaked from behind the fox's cheeks in his likeness upon the shallow pond. Cosmo feeling her heart warm. She wasn't sure why she was compelled, but her arm moved out of its own volition and snaked around his side while she leaned into the warmth of his fur and closed her eyes. She heard his heart beating quickly, felt his tenseness as he put his own arm on her shoulder. "Cosmo… I… I need to tell you…"

"Go on, do it!" shouted Rouge as she leaned into the monitor. Eggman's vast girth was pressed up against the side of his chair from the bat slowly moving closer to the screen throughout the evening, but he hadn't protested… yet. This time, however, the jewel thief was pushing it. He had just opened his mouth to utter some improper things that should not probably be said to a woman when the screen began to grow blurry.

"What the-" said both at the same time, the two tapping the screen and slapping the top for reception. As the lens grew more and more translucent, white specks began to appear more and more, and soon the entire monitor was opaque with them. With a final waver, the entire image winked to black, leaving the two spectators staring dumbly at it.

"I…" continued Tails, and memories flashed of the beauty in his arms flashed before his eyes. Jumping on a trampoline. Holding an unconscious girl that fell from the sky. A child crying over her lost people. With one final inhale of breath, he took the plunge. "I love you, Cosmo. I've loved you ever since the day we fell into that fissure together."

She turned her head to look up into his eyes. "Tails-san…"

"I didn't make a promise to protect you out of altruism," he continued, returning the look with a soul overflowing with affection. "I made it because you complete me. If I lost you… I couldn't ever go on as the same person. It would kill me inside. You are everything to me Cosmo, and there will never be another girl in my life like you."

They were so close now, a hair apart under the moonlight. He was drunk with her scent and presence, her eyes, her touch, everything that came together and made her the only thing that truly mattered in his life. They both leaned in, eyes closed…

And then the moment was broken, a supernatural cold drifted over their senses along with a dark chuckle from an all too familiar shade.


	8. Mystery of Mephiles

Tails' doppelganger had changed since either he or Cosmo had seen him last. Gray crystal covered the majority of his body, tipped in gradually darkening tones that left black obsidian where there should have been white highlights. The whites of his eyes had turned midnight blue, black stitch-like lines upon the edges, though the pale orange irises had lost none of their baleful luster. Lastly were the tails, which appeared to be of a rippling, semi-solid material that flowed and reshaped to form the illusion of movement.

The fox was quick to his feet, hiding his love behind him. "What do you want Mephiles?" he queried, keeping his voice level but as threatening as he could.

Another dark chuckle echoed from a non-existent mouth. "From you? Nothing. You've already given me exactly what I wanted Miles." The shade began to slowly step forward, watching with delight as Tails continued to tense up. "And the best part is you still don't even fully comprehend what you've lost."

A soft breeze carried the chill from Mephiles's presence over the couple, the kitsune grinding his teeth at his twin's taunts. "Then why are you here? No, better yet, why are you doing of this? It's surely not altruism. What goal or purpose are you after?!"

His doppelganger said nothing for a few moments, merely staring with cold, calculating eyes at the twin-tailed fox. Then he uttered a single word, but for once completely true:

"Revenge."

An involuntary shiver shook Tails, for there was such hatred, such utter loathing he had spoken with that it had made him want to cow before this mysterious entity. Cosmo's presence, however, invigorated him with a sense of protectiveness that all males are drilled with by their culture. He didn't give an inch of ground as the dark one continued to advance, stopping only a yard or two in front of him. With a slight stutter, the kitsune demanded to know against whom.

This time, however, Mephiles did not answer his question, instead posing one of your own. "You are rather protective of her," he observed, indicating Cosmo peeking over from behind the fox's shoulder. "It says a great deal about your courage if you really think you could stop me if I desired harm upon either of you."

As he stared his clone down, Tails took a moment to think about what exactly he was facing. Mephiles was completely alien to him, but somehow he felt as if they had met before the last night in the now alternate timeline. The shade also absolutely oozed with dark power. His title was not undeserved, and his strength unquestionable. Like Shadow, if they had to fight, he had little doubt as to who would walk away the victor. But there was no way he'd let his sinister twin near Cosmo, not after finally having her at his side again. With more strength than he felt, the fox declared: "I-I'm not afraid of you."

It took less than a blink for Mephiles to rush forward, his crystallized fist smashing into the kitsune's jaw. Tails hadn't been launched two feet into the air before one of his namesakes were grabbed in a powerful grasp, swung in an arc by it once and hurled through night across the hillside where he bounced against grass and rock before finally reaching a stop with a mouthful of blood and dirt. The fox thought he heard a lovely voice screaming his name as stars bounced around his vision, warm hands shaking him and pleading to get up. After a few dazed moments, he grudgingly obeyed.

Cosmo was right above him with tears glittering upon her face, helping him to sit up. Mephiles was somewhat farther away, staring at a large red jewel upon the ground. Didn't he know that from somewhere? The kitsune shook his head slowly, trying to knock the cobwebs free. The Chaos Emerald! It was the Chaos Emerald Sonic had entrusted him with! He'd had it tucked in the fur at the base of his tails to hide it- the shade must have knocked it free after slugging him.

Tails struggled to rise despite Cosmo's protests, but found he simply didn't have the breath back for it yet, the air knocked from his lungs when he'd struck the ground twice on his back. He could only watch with shame as the shade bended over and grasped the great gem, staring at it intensely as he walked over toward them.

"Cosmo," the fox managed to rasp, as the plant girl threw her arms out and stood up to protect Tails from this monster. "Run… the Typhoon…"

"You won't hurt Tails-san!" she declared, tears still on her face as Mephiles stopped, cocking his head with bemusement in his evil eyes.

"No," he agreed. "I don't think I will again… For tonight. But you should remember those bruises well 'Tails-san', for I shall still be watching you both."

And with those words, the shade sunk into a puddle of darkness and vanished into the ground, Emerald and all.

As soon as Cosmo had managed to help Tails limp back to the Blue Typhoon, there was a total uproar as all his friends demanded to know who had thrashed him. The fox was very grateful to Amy, for the pink hedgehog had used the threat of Piko-Piko Hammer to convince the others not to pester him and Cosmo until the former had had a few hours to get some breath back in his lungs. When she'd finally let Sonic and Knuckles question him and the Seedrian, Tails was careful to only tell them that it had been a doppelganger of himself made of crystal and with a vast amount of power. He made no mention of their deal, and still had no desire to do so if it could be yet helped. But watching Cosmo as the girl never left his side for his few days in the infirmary, he began to wonder if he really could keep the truth a secret forever.

As soon as Tails' lungs had recovered enough for him to get around on his own, he began to thoroughly diagnose his ship's security systems as the three vessels continued home to Mobius. Despite his best efforts, however, there was not a sign to be found of Mephiles aboard the Blue Typhoon, and neither Eggman nor the Chaotix had said they'd detected any intruders aboard their own ships. So it was that the kitsune could do nothing but go on with his life, though he had cold certainty that the shade had been completely truthful in his claim to continue observing he and the Seedrian.

With each day, however, Tails only found that he did naught but dwell more and more on the mystery of Mephiles. What was he? Where did he come from? Why was stalking he and Cosmo helping him to get Vengeance? What was the worst, however, were his words:

_You've already given me exactly what I wanted Miles. And the best part is you still don't even fully comprehend what you've lost._

The day came when the kitsune could no longer take it. He had to find out what it was that his doppelganger was talking about, and the only thing he could think of was something he'd changed by saving Cosmo and turning the course of the battle with Dark Oak. His best bet in that regard was to put his head together with the love of his life, but first he'd have to tell her everything. It wasn't that hard to break an oath to someone who'd socked and tossed you a few dozen feet anyway.

With a gentle rap of his knuckles, Tails knocked on the Seedrian's door while taking a whiff from the bouquet he'd picked on the last planet. He only needed to wait a few seconds before the door slid open, revealing the green-haired beauty. "Hello Tails-sa- Ah!"

"Wha-" started the fox in surprise, Cosmo suddenly snatching the flowers from his hands and running back inside. He blinked for a few seconds in confusion, finally taking tentative steps into the room. The plant girl was kneeling before one of the many flower pots in her room, carefully unwrapping the flowers from the plastic wrapping and placing the sliced stems in the soil. She then placed her hands in the dirt, closing her eyes in a strange sort of meditative trance. Green energy pulsed out of her fingers, rippling across the soil and regenerating life into the vegetal bodies, roots surging forth from the snapped stems and anchoring firmly into the soil. The flowers, their luster ebbing without nutrients, blushed with new color and life.

The Seedrian gently touched each of the flowers and tested their planting before finally standing up to face Tails. The fox frowned but she smiled. "It's alright Tails-san," she assured him. "I saved them, and I love them. Thank you."

Tails forced a smile, though his frown inside only deepened. He wished she'd say those weren't the only things she loved. As he remembered the reason for his visit, the frown drooped yet more, but he was resolute in his search for what it was that Mephiles had, and feared what it might yet cost the two of them.

"Cosmo, can you sit down?" he asked, "I need to tell you something." The girl blushed, and it suddenly dawned on him the implications that were held from the last time he'd told her such. "No, no, nothing to do with- Well, I guess it does. But it's still something entirely different."

"Okay Tails-san," she said smiling, sitting down on her bed. He did so too with delicacy, taking a few seconds to just draw strength from the beauty of her face. The fox took a long breath before beginning.

"I need to talk about Mephiles," he began with, saddened as her eyes suddenly tinted with worry. He took her hands in his, leaving them open to draw away if the Seedrian desired. She didn't. "We knew each other before that night, as you might have guessed. I want you to know how."

"I did too," she suddenly said, surprising him. "Before the battle with Dark Oak, wandering around the ship. He said that he was a guest of yours."

Tails' brow creased briefly, but he relaxed again quickly. "I wouldn't consider him a guest, and especially not after what he did that night. But… He saved my life once. Through you."

She gave him a quizzical look, and he found himself taking another deep breath. "Cosmo… I was desperate. I know that now. But I would still do it all again, just for you. Not even my soul was too steep a cost to save yours."

"What are you talking about Tails-san?" she asked, a little unnerved now.

"The battle with the Dark Oak," the fox answered. "It didn't go as history meant it. I changed it. I changed it because if I didn't… You'd be dead right now."

"Wh-… What?"

He went on: "You died Cosmo. You turned yourself into a tree and bound yourself to Dark Oak to stop him. I know more than anyone because you asked me to pull the trigger. I went back to Mobius… but life just wasn't the same without you. The only thing I had to remember you by was a seed."

If Cosmo seemed startled before, she was entirely shocked now. Her lovely eyes dilated into blue specks, not moving as she only mouthed empty words before finally getting out something intelligible on the edge of hearing. "A… A seed?"

A dark suspicion dawned on Tails, daggers of ice forming in his stomach. "Y-yes… And to save you… I gave it to Mephiles."

"Oh Tails-san..." Cosmo said, tears forming in her eyes as she withdrew her hands and placed them upon the gem on her chest. "What have you done?"

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

DUN

DUN

DUNNNNNNN


	9. The Hidden Price

"I don't know what I've done," said Tails, wishing with all his heart to comfort her, but afraid she no longer wanted it. "Mephiles even said I didn't know what I've lost. I need to understand, Cosmo. I need you to tell me."

Tears continued to leak down the Seedrian's face as she stared at him with those gorgeous eyes. Part of him wanted to cry too, for he was afraid of what she must have thought of him. Was the seed truly so important? What did a little flower compare to her? She fumbled while slowly getting off the bed, standing over the flowers the fox had given her. Tails had to again suppress the urge to embrace her, to try and give her some his own strength. If she didn't want his company, then he would respect that, even if it tore his heart to do so.

He stood to leave, but Cosmo suddenly turned and tackled him, her sobbing growing louder as she bawled into his fur. Tails reacted faster than his thoughts followed, his arms curling around her as the fox pulled his love up to his lap and gently rocked her as one would a child. After a few minutes, the crying ebbed to sniffles, and Cosmo looked up with bloodshot eyes of green. She was smiling again, which brought a warmth to him that could not be mirrored even with the hottest flames.

"He was right, you know." said she, Tails blinking at Cosmo in an unspoken question while she settled her head upon his chest. "Gana-san. He said I would be a mother. It seems that I am, or was as it were, in another time and space."

This time, it was Tails' eyes that dilated. "But… You mean…"

"Plant species procreation is as different as it is similar to your own, Tails-san." she continued, snuggling more into his soft fur. "The Seedrians actually had two methods, depending on their current stage of life. An adult female needed only to will herself to bear a child, and her reproductive organs would give her one to carry and eventually birth. For those that had entered the final phase and had become great trees, then their seeds would bear the fetus of offspring, nurturing them with water and sun until they were ready to be born into the world as well. My eldest sisters were born in the former manner, and I the latter."

The kitsune was still trying to get his head around the fact he had given Cosmo's child away to nothing less than a malevolent fiend. Somehow, his mind rationed enough function for him to continue the conversation. "But what about the Metarex? The Seedrian Males? If the woman of your people could have children on their own, while was there two genders each with a different final phase?"

Cosmo opened her eyes, drawing a finger through the fox's fur. He didn't know it, but she was fearing dejection from him as much as he her. At least, once he knew the whole truth. "Similar as it is different, Tails-san. Males were as necessary to us as they are to any animal. But while your method of propagation is more biological, ours is more… Spiritual. The point of the male final phase and how short-lived it was in comparison to that of females was vastly debated, or so my older sister told me. But either way, they were still necessary in giving part of the essence needed for the creation of a soul."

"That's… a bit too cosmic for me." Tails stated, still trying to accept the earlier mentioned fact.

She turned her head up, staring into eyes she admired as much as hers were in turn. "It was love. Love allows two beings to share their very souls. It is from that bond that we draw the essence and physical traits that will be passed onto our children. So powerful is the union of hearts that even after our mates have been lost to us or passed on, we can still take things from the memories of this link."

"But then…" The fox said, the full magnitude of the hidden price pressing in. "That-… That would make me…"

"The unborn child you gave to Mephiles," Cosmo confirmed. "Is as much yours as mine."

The silence that followed was long, and the Seedrian feared she had been correct in deducing his refusal of her feelings. She was surprised, then, when he pulled her face up to his with eyes full of emotion. "You loved me."

"I still do," she answered without hesitation. "I'll love you forever, Tails-san. No matter what darkness or tricks Mephiles tries to drive between us, no matter if Dark Oak had killed us both and accomplished his hideous project, nothing will ever change that fact."

They embraced one another warmly, a couple that had defied both time and fate in order to be together.

"I made you a promise once." Tails said, drawing back from the hug and putting his hands on her shoulders. "To always protect you. Now I want to make another one."

He saw her eyes shimmering, and drew his love back into his arms. "I'll get it back Cosmo. I swear to you that I'll get it back."

At last, after a long month and a half journey, the squad of ships came within sight of Mobius. Eggman opened a comm channel and informed everyone he'd be in touch, laughing jollily as the Egg Crimson headed to land at his seaside base. The Chaotix said their farewells too, putting their vessel down in the woods where they set about solving the conundrum of getting their office off from the ship and back onto the ground. Tails was last to touch arrive home, setting the Blue Typhoon alight the same hill they'd first launched from months ago.

As the crew set about unloading their things and taking them back to their respective homes, it quickly came to the attention of all that neither Chris nor Cosmo had one upon Mobius. Chris insisted that it was no problem, agreeing to stay with Vanilla and Cream until he could build a house or returned to his own world. While the same offer was made to Cosmo, the Seedrian had said that Tails had already asked her to live with him, promising her own room and to build both a garden and a greenhouse, and to his delight had decided to accept it. Amy took Tails' idea to heart, and spent the better part of unpacking harassing a certain blue hedgehog to move in with her.

Darkness neared shortly after the victorious homecoming, and friends waved each other goodnight as they returned home to sleep in their own beds for the first time in months. Tails, despite the wind buffeting them the whole way to his house, was in high spirits. He spent the trip hand-in-hand with Cosmo, talking about many things; what he wanted to build for her, what Eggman would do now that the metarex had been dealt with, and even about what each of them was interested in outside of Engineering and Plants, respectively. By the time they at last arrived, the wind had called in the support of rain, and the fox quickly helped his love inside.

Tails set about starting a fire while Cosmo wandered freely about the house that was to be her new home. She had at first had a hard time believing living on the ground was possible, having spent most of her life on the great Seedrian cruiser, and then upon small pods and the Blue Typhoon. Actually walking through a home, however, the plant girl came to appreciate what it meant. Pictures and mementos of Tails' life were everywhere, and Cosmo felt a sense of peace and welcomeness in this sanctuary from the outside world.

Not entirely, it seemed though, for nature began to attack the dwelling with increased intensity, the whipping gale outside howling as it attacked leaves and pebbles that were loose upon the ground. The rain grew stronger too, peltering the windows in splattering globules. Curious to the source of this wild anger, Cosmo extended her senses to the downpour outside in search of the reason for this upset. No sooner had she done so, however, than an unnatural consciousness touched her own, and she recoiled in disgust.

The fire had just begun to crackle when the plant girl hurried into the living area, rushing over to her love while he fed twigs into the flames. "Tails-san! There-… There's something wrong with this storm!"

"What do you mean, Cosmo?" asked he, not seconds before a violet bolt of lightning snapped down to the earth outside, the crack of thunder roaring through the room. The fire Tails had going went out like it had been doused in water, and all was darkness.

Cosmo groped about blindly in the dark for a moment, suddenly seized and pulled close by Tails. As her eyes adjusted to the light, or rather lack thereof, she made out his head swiveling about wildly as he sought something. "What is it, Tails-san?" the girl asked nervously.

"He's here," hissed the fox, and a chill crawled over the Seedrian that had nothing to do with fear.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

It occurred to me while writing this that Cosmo is somewhat young to know all about the reproductive methods of her people. The problem is that I didn't have anyone else to explain it, and even if I did it wouldn't be quite so dramatic or angsty as the conversation between her and Tails that exists now. Just felt like commenting about that.


	10. Castle of Shadows

"MEPHILES!!" screamed Tails as he ran across the rain-soaked earth, over hill and past tree. "I know you're out there! You even said yourself that you're always watching! Come out you fiend!"

"Tails-san, wait!" cried Cosmo behind, splashing through mud as she struggled to keep up.

He stopped, turning around to face her with soggy fur that slicked the rebellious hairs of his forehead down. "Don't follow me Cosmo! I can't save ou-… I can't save the seed if I'm worrying about you!"

The Seedrian leapt over one last pubble, slipping on her landing and falling backward. Upon opening an eye when not feeling cold, dirty water enveloping her body, she found the twin-tailed fox bent over her, having rushed forward and saved the girl from dropping into the mud. She blushed faintly for a moment, pulling herself up before facing Tails sternly. "It's not just a seed Tails! It's a child, OUR child! It's my duty to find her as much as you!"

They stood stoically as the rain continued to splash across them for a few seconds, Tails finally smiling and giving in. "Her, huh?"

"Or Him!" she added quickly, the blush returning.

He laughed, and she followed suit. Both were interrupted, however, as another lightning bolt struck a few yards off, blinding the two momentarily. When the swirling tints behind their eyelids dimmed, they beheld a hole in space where the electric spear had struck the earth. Shadows of cool colors drifted like smoke in the tear, sparks hissing out of the portal. Tails and Cosmo looked to each other, and intertwined hands before leaping into the chasm, which snapped shut behind as if never having existed at all.

The fox awoke first, the first thing he checked being the girl beside him. She came to with a few gentle shakes, and they stood up together in awe of where they were.

The walls were neither ice nor crystal, but something of similar make. Clear as diamond, it was tinted in all things with a rich gray-blue hue, and was hewn of the entire entrance chamber they stood in. Everything was made of the substance, the pillars, ceiling, steps, and arches. Tails noted first that there were no great doors where the entrance to this palace should have been, merely the same stone of shimmering light that bathed everything in a strange radiance which was both calming and disturbing.

Walking with the slow and cautious gait, the pair went up the stairwell at the far end of the chamber into the second floor, wandering through an opening in exploration of this strange and eerie structure. Down a pair of hallways, they unconsciously found themselves wandering into a massive spiraling room, a great library that stretched high with equally great shelves. Thankfully, the books were of leather and paper make, though the countless ledges that held them were still of the mysterious ore.

Cosmo and Tails separated as they passed among the shelves, the former stopping at a large flat sheet of the crystal that loomed high into the great chamber. Climbing a ladder aside the surface, she scaled upward and found that it was not bare, but had many names and lines chiseled into it.

The kitsune continued to wander amongst the circle of aisles, trailing a line of moved dust through the books. He glanced at the covers and even opened a few, amazed at the age. Among the countless bindings were even scrolls and tablets.

"There are records here that go back for thousands of years," said he, standing back at one shelf and looking upon the history stored therein with newfound reverence. "But they still somehow look to be barely used. But how? These should be dust by now!"

"Tails-san!" Cosmo called, and her lover answered quickly. The fox hovered up to where she was on the ladder with the aid of his tails, squinting as he examined the massive document.

"It's a family tree," said he after a minute or two of going up and down the inscribed wall. "An extensive one too. There's more generations on here than I can count."

The two continued to look up and down the great tablet, looking for any names they might recognize. They did, and Tails gasped when he found it, nearly falling out of the air when his namesakes stopped spinning from the shock. "Sonic," he said simply, when Cosmo came down to look at the spot he pointed. Sure enough, there was the name in the stone. He traced the solid line to the side, a classic indication of union, and despite the entire situation couldn't help but snicker when he found the name 'Amy' there.

The seedrian looked up and gasped herself. "Shadow-san too?!" she exclaimed, pointing to another name. Tails hovered up and couldn't believe it when he read it, but there it was. The black hedgehog wasn't so much a part of the tree than an odd attachment. Rather than solid lines drawing the name into the center, there was only a dotted one that led away from the main tree. It was from Sonic's grandfather, in fact, if the charts were accurate. Someone named 'Sky'. Another three names were tied to the ultimate life form as well, further leading from the bloodline with dashed engravings and stranded on the side: Gerald Robotnik, Black Doom, and Maria Robotnik.

The pair got down, looking at the massive genealogy as questions bubbled in their minds. Their mission was not soon to be forgotten, though, Cosmo lightly saying "Tails-san" drawing the kitsune from the troubles of his mind. The twin-tailed fox nodded, and they continued to explore the demi-realm.

After looking among countless bare rooms, and walking through halls lined with nothing more than portraits of strange and alien species, they at last found themselves not far from where they first entered the crystal keep. This time, Tails and Cosmo walked straight through the large passage at the end, passing through another two great entry halls of the same design before coming to a great arch obscured by a curtain of colorless fog, and what the twin-tailed fox assumed to be the entrance to the audience chamber. Upon the top of the arch were strange runes carved into the crystal, glowing with the dull light of a dead sun.

"I can't read it," said Cosmo flatly. She turned to the kitsune. "Tails-san?"

"I feel like I've seen them before," he returned. "but I don't know if I can recall when or where." Tails pondered for a few second, glaring harshly at what was stumping him. His namesakes bounced suddenly as he pointed a finger up in triumph. "The great civilizations! It's one of their languages, but I can't remember which..." His finger drooped, and head slumped. "Or even know what it says, for that matter…"

"It's okay," she cooed, wrapping a hand around his. "We don't need to know. The only thing we do is that, somewhere, Mephiles is here. Probably just beyond this veil. And that he has something very important… To both of us."

The fox smiled, drawing strength from her own. They both stepped forward, each reaching a hand forward into the semi-solid barrier. They met no resistance and looked to each other. Tails nodded. "Together from now on Cosmo. Always together."

With one last shared gaze, they advanced and vanished into the mist.


	11. Paid in Full

To truly measure time is an unrivaled difficulty, for there are many different methods, and all rely on references of constants in one's environment. The trickle of sand in an hourglass, the shadow on a sundial, and even the rotation of planets; all use the same basic principle of measuring relative movement. Time itself is all but incalculable, for only the most ancient and powerful beings in the universe can touch and control that facet of existence.

It was just one of these beings that Tails and Cosmo sought to face. To try and defeat such an antediluvian was utterly illogical, doomed, and hopeless, yet they pressed on regardless with nothing but their love to guide them to Death's oiled and waiting scythe. Such were Mephiles's thoughts as the couple broke through the interstice to his throne room, looking around the heart of his realm.

He expected that they would see the flower first. It had been placed there for that reason, after all. The mammal and his magnolia rushed forward, putting their hands upon the glass that held the prize.

"It's beautiful, Tails-san." cooed Cosmo, staring at the large rose in early bloom behind the barrier. Tails made no comment, instead carefully scrutinizing the entire thing. His doppelganger had apparently been treating it well, for it was still as vibrant as in his memory. The bulb at the top of the stem and behind the flower was slightly fuller, but he attributed that to growth over things more malign.

The fox stepped back, looking around the room once again while his love continued to look at the plant. Now that his initial search for the growing seed had been appeased, he was attentive enough to catch the great throne that dominated the wall ahead. Carved from the same crystal-like material as it, the gigantic chair was built atop a rising pedestal of stairs, stretches of the back sweeping upward like frozen fireworks and merging into the chamber where it struck. And upon that seat was his dark twin, stretched out horizontally across the arms like a lax cat.

Mephiles said nothing as he rose, his body only distinguished by gray and black hues from the shimmering walls, floor, and nearly everything else in the room. His eyes remained the only obvious colors against the background, the opposite tints of orange and blue complimenting each other. Cosmo finally noticed the shade as he approached the plant from the other side of the glass, scuttling backward as the dark being walked around it and faced the two intruders in his castle. Tails got in front of the Seedrian protectively as his doppelganger stopped and faced him.

"You know," began the demon, for truly no less a monster could describe Mephiles, "for having such a vast intellect, you aren't very adept at common sense."

"Enlighten me why," said the kitsune with all the fierceness he could summon.

"Jumping into a portal with no idea where it leads? Coming after a foe you know to have absolutely nothing to bargain with and not a chance to overpower?" Mephiles tsked, the disdainful noise echoing weirdly around the room. "Really Miles, your desperation is as apparent as perspiration.'

"He doesn't need your kind of strength!" called out Cosmo, Tails looking over his shoulder at her while his dark twin leveled a glare. "Tails-san has bravery, and me. He defeated Dark Oak not with muscle, but with knowledge and forethought. That's his strength, his power. And that's all he needs."

The shade let out a wild laugh, the girl flinching behind Tails' arm. "Knowledge? Forethought? The only reason he even HAD them was because I sold them to him. And now he's come crawling back because too late does he realize the steepness of the price paid."

"What is it you want, Mephiles?" asked the twin-tailed fox, trying to defuse the situation. Despite Cosmo's confidence, he was still very aware of the last time he and his doppelganger had fought, if fight it could even be called. More like a beating.

"As I said before;" continued the shade, forgetting the Seedrian's existence for now. "Nothing. I already have exactly what I want from you and a Chaos Emerald to boot. _You're_ the ones intruding into my domain, so it should be me asking what it is that you want, except for that I already know."

Tails' namesakes drooped a little as he lowered his hands and balled them into fists. "I… I don't want to fight. But I'll do whatever it takes to get that flower back."

Mephiles glared daggers at the kitsune, taking a step forward as a corona of dark power materialized around him. "You haven't a chance against me. I can see your fear from where I stand. Are you truly so stupid that you'd throw away everything you've regained in such a foolish venture?"

"Tails-san," whispered Cosmo frightened, but he took a step forward as well and faced the shade.

"I am afraid," began the fox. "And it's true, I am risking my life after having Cosmo back in it after all those terrible months. But it's because I love her that I'm here, and why I'm willing to fight for both of us. And that Mephiles… That is a strength that I think even you underestimate."

For a long time, the shade said nothing. Tails waited in silence, ready to spring into a fight that his doppelganger would probably start any moment. Instead, the darkness around Mephiles dissipated, and the shade snapped his hardened fingers. Faster than a blink, the flower vanished from within the case and rematerialized before the fox. As Cosmo ran up to him and the plant, Tails just looked between his opponent and prize, completely dumbfounded.

"You passed my test," said Mephiles, folding his arms. "You may take your flower and go."

"B-but…" stuttered Tails, still utterly baffled by this turn of events. What was his doppelganger playing at? What did he possibly have to gain from this entire series of events? Why, why, why- "WHY?!" he yelled, startling Cosmo.

Mephiles tsked the fox again. "Temper, Miles. And as for your question, it isn't prudent nor important for you to know. You have your love and your child, be content with that."

The kitsune only continued to stand and stare while Cosmo tugged gently on his arm and begged him to leave while they still could. The shade knew everything about his life, everything he wanted, yet he didn't have the slightest inkling at this… this thing's desires, other than 'Revenge', if such an answer was honest. At last, Tails shook his head, leering at his dark twin. "I'm not your puppet Mephiles. I'm not going to keep being your pawn in whatever plan you have."

"Everything you DO is part of my plan," shouted the demon, his form once again bristling with power. "Every action, every gasp of air everyone takes in this entire universe I watch before, during, and after it takes place, categorize its value, and then choose whether or not to strangle it out of them. You cannot even _comprehend_ how ancient my goals are, how many of your short life spans I've spent plotting vengeance against my eternal enemy. You're nothing but a building block, a stepping stone, a mere gnat in front of the vast pyramid of my countless plans and actions. And before you draw your last breath, I'll be in your shadow, laughing because you lived your life not a moment longer than I desired you to."

And he laughed hysterically, every ounce of the vanity and madness brought on from too long of an existence shining through like a corpse's twisted face. It was then, and only then, that Tails began to comprehend the true scope of the primordial power he was facing. This revelation had no sooner sunk in than Mephiles opened a clawed hand, a great sphere of shifting shadows crackling with sparks appearing above it. The shade twisted, hurling it down, and darkness swallowed the lovers and their plant whole.

Three solids thumps marked their landing, Tails standing up first as he whipped around in search of the demon. He saw him not, but instead found himself at home, his living room no less, with a fire crackling in the hearth while rain pattered against the windows. Satisfied with the safety of their surroundings, yet still at unease at Mephiles's parting words, the fox walked over and helped Cosmo to her feet. She hugged him tightly upon getting up, demanding "Don't ever scare me like that again, Tails-san."

He smiled, returning the hug. "Another one to keep then. I promise."

They slipped into a chair together, placing the plant atop the table aside and quickly fell asleep despite the storm. The rain and wind eventually grew weary and ceased their attacks on the house, and with the coming of morning, sun beams crawled through the wet windows and bathed over a pair of prone forms. Cosmo stirred first, and the girl took great care not to disturb her love as she went foraging around her new home for food. Upon returning to the living area with a plate of snacks, however, she found Tails upright and staring dismally at the flower.

"What's wrong?" she asked, setting down the dish and sitting in the chair with him.

The fox shook his head, letting out a long sigh before facing her. "Cosmo…" began he, "I'm… I'm not ready for this. We're both still so young, how can we possibly be parents?"

Another hug followed, as the Seedrian wrapping her hands around him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Oh, Tails-san. It's going to be fine. Children of our species born through seeds take years to gestate; it'll still be a long time before we have to worry about that."

He put her head on her shoulder too. "Yeah… I suppose I should be thankful." They pulled apart, gazing into each other's eyes. "Just a month ago, I was wondering what I could possibly do with the rest of my life without such a beautiful girl in it. Now I have you _and_ a child in my future."

"Tails-san…" Cosmo began.

The fox turned away, facing the plant again. "I guess there's only one thing left to do then."

"A name?!" jumped the Seedrian at his side, leaning forward in the chair.

"Nah," he said with a sly smirk, facing her again. "I was thinking about seeing the look on Amy's face when we tell everyone."

Mephiles watched them laugh for a few moments, then scuttled the scrying set in his vision. It was so easy, he mused, to manipulate. All you had to do was give an organism what it wanted most, and it wouldn't even contemplate the ties and implications that came along with the prize. Even the temporal cycles themselves were only an extension to control events, and one he had learned to wield most aptly over the many eons.

The shade floated upward, trailing a single claw across the massive genealogy tablet, continuing to reflect on his great work. He was truly a puppeteer, despite Tails' claim not to dance to his tune. The kitsune had no choice in the manner, for the strings he guided and pulled were not of the fox or any other short-lived being in this universe, but of time itself. Time was slow, subtle, and completely unpredictable to mortals, but to Mephiles it was nothing more than a map that could be altered and rearranged to get him wherever he needed to go.

He stopped, hovering laconically as a crystal talon traced a grooved line. In truth, Tails and Cosmo had been nothing more than a short interest, a brief thought he had pursued in the wake of his resurrection. The union of plant and animal would certainly create unique offspring, but it remained unlikely they would have any real use to his objective. The shade would continue to watch, of course, as he always did; but it was time to get back to the true work. Lightning crackled across the great library as Mephiles cut another rift into space and time, and laughing in his power tumbled into the tear.

And thus began the beginning of the end.

* * *

_Final Notes:_

Yep. It's over. I know some of you probably won't be happy with me ending things here, but I'll explain my reasons as best I can. First and most importantly, this story was about Tails and Cosmo. Specifically, I wanted to reunite them through a rewrite, and to resolve the issue of the plant. I've accomplished that, though there is still likely a story or two to be told in their child.

Another motive is Mephiles's plot, which resolving in a single story would be a cramfest. His plans are nearly as old as time itself, and should span an entire saga over a meager romance.

The last thing is more about my personal writing style. I'm beginning to see why Cycle's End failed- I enjoy short bursts of frantic creation, followed by long periods of reflection and planning. Trying to go beyond that is just not in me.

So here I end the Strings of Time. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it.

TO BE CONTINUED IN GHOST ARK


End file.
